


'Baby, you give me wood."  A Hotter Girl/Dream fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, literal tree woman that Dream lusts over please help why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream has had lots of trouble with relationships in the past. They fizzle out quickly, like a firework. Bursting with passion and color, only to die out with a depressing and fiery mess; straight to the ground. He never thought he would find his sun, the one who fills him with warmth and makes his cheeks glow a little too pink. And he definitely never expected to find her growing in his back-yard.This… this might be a crack fic but why did I put so much effort into it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/Hotter Girl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	'Baby, you give me wood."  A Hotter Girl/Dream fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> idk man

Dream leaned back in his chair, stretching his joints and cracking his knuckles. He adjusted himself once more, pulling his headphones tightly against his ears. “Hey George?” George humms in response, busy fighting the plentiful mobs. “I think I am gonna head off.” Dream says sleepily, logging off the SMP. Sapnaps high pitched whines cut through the silence, “Awhhh Dream cmon! Stay a bit longer dont leave me with  _ Gogy _ !” he says in a mocking tune. Dream contemplates staying on for a bit more, but ultimately the aching in his back is pulling him to the bed. “Nah, I'm gonna go to bed.” he states matter of fact. Sapnap lets out a long exhale and mutters a quick and disappointed goodnight. George follows suit and Dream quickly leaves the discord call in one swift motion. 

He pulls his gaming headset off and gently puts it on the table, he rises out of his chair, which almost felt like part of him at this point, and walks to the dark wooden door. Creeping it open he softly walked to his bedroom. He felt silly for being quiet in his own house but it was a learned trait from his teen years. 

Dream passed by the long and harrowing looking window in his hallway. He spared a moment to peer out, he had the strange feeling of being watched, he continued peeking out looking for some kind of human figure. Eventually he shook it off and justified it with his sleep deprivation. But as he continued the hike to the bedroom, his tiredness felt almost replaced with anxiety. Yet he persevered and opened the door to his room, walking in and flopping on the dark and soft blanket. He snuggled into his comfortable bed. He was tired and in a warm blanket. He should definitely be able to sleep, right?

\--- 2 hours later

Dream let out a muffled groan into his pillow. He hadn't tossed and turned like this since he first moved in. His nerves felt shot, he had to wonder if it was the fault of the creepy window. His eye bags felt so heavy, his back felt more sore than before. The temperature just felt so wrong. All he wanted was a good night's rest, is that  _ sooo much _ to ask for?! He threw the covers off his sweaty and shaky body. God he felt like he would do anything to be rid of this great sleep deprivation; even if it meant rushing head first into the potential murder in his back yard. He sat up straight, staring at his window with a great revelation. Perfect idea! He can make his brain realize nothing weird is out there and be able to  _ FINALLY _ get some well needed rest. He shot up and clambered to the bedroom door. He stomped down his hallway towards the back door. He felt so stupid, only children get night terrors. He is a full grown man, this thing shouldnt happen anymore, even if only once. He finally stopped before the door, hesitating for a moment, before swinging the door wide open in a fluster. 

He felt the wet concrete on his bare feet. It had rained prior and a subtle drizzle was persisting into the night. Florida was even warm during the nights, the air welcomed him, even if the darkness did not. He found his way around the house and onto the even more damp grass surrounding the house. It was longer than necessary and was very overdue on a mow. Dream examined the overgrown lawn in an effort to distract from the suffocating darkness around him. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the lawn. He peered around in the quiet night. Only the humm of the porch light and the gentle sound of dogs barking in the distance. He felt almost fulfilled. _Look brain! Nothing here! Please let me rest now._ He silently begged in his head. It felt so strange and remote, standing out in the dark. He looked across the fence, caging his yard, and the singular tree, standing tall and strong since he moved here. He watched a leaf fall gently from the tree, circling slowly and entrancingly; only to land next to his feet. He bent down and gently grabbed the leaf, bringing it to his chest and cradling it. He looked up into the great night sky, so active tonight with the billowing clouds and the twinkling stars. He lazily watched a plane trace across the peaceful night sky.

“Do you like my leaf?” 

He let out a cursory yelp and spun around in a frenzy. He clenched the leaf to his chest, full of a heart beating frantically. He spun for a moment longer, almost defensively. Yet he saw nobody, not a single soul in his backyard.  _ God I really need sleep, now i'm hallucinating? _ He crunched the leaf in his hand and brought his palms to his forehead. Letting out a sigh he dropped his hands, feeling the crisp leaf topple out.

  
“Why are you so startled?” 

He hears the feminine and deep voice speak out once more.  _ Okay this is not in my head anymore!  _ He raises his head in the direction. He meets eyes with a VERY tall….. Woman? Her face is stern and beautiful. She would most certainly be described as a handsome woman. But despite her good looks she was also, part tree? Dream stumbled away from her, falling onto his back in a not so graceful display. She bent slightly at her bark covered waist. Her bulky rough arms extended in an upwards angle. She looked more quizzical while maintaining eye contact. Dream lit up red, staring into her deep brown eyes. They were lit up in the moonlight, reflecting the pale honey color hiding underneath. He suddenly flicked his eyes up to the ‘muscular’ and textured arms extending upwards. He gulped anxiously and continued staring in disbelief. “You crushed my leaf, I don't get many these days, please refrain.” She spoke slowly with patience and thought. Her voice sounded like molasses, ran through his ears smoothly and would've had a calming effect if not for her, tree-likeness?

Dream quickly cupped his cheeks,  _ her… her leaves… her… leaf… leaves?  _ He shook his head and closed his eyes. “God I am so fucking sleep deprived” He opened his eyes once more almost expecting her to be gone. But alas, she was still there peering down at him with those kind eyes of her. “It… It's not going away. Holy shit it's not going away.” The ‘woman’ recoiled with offense, “ _ ‘it?’  _ Please do not call me ‘It’ I am a girl through and through.” She frowned breaking eye contact. “Oh my god, a hot tree is about to cancel me for misusing her pronouns. This must be some nightmare manifestation of my fears.” Dream quietly whined to himself. The hot tree-woman shuffled nearer to him and spoke in a low but understanding voice, “Hi, my name is Hotter-Girl.” She then smiled a gentle yet playful smile. 

And then it finally hit him, a personified tree speaking to him currently. He let out a piercing and high pitched scream. He scrambled to his feet as fast as he could then sprinted to the back door with a reckless abandon. He did not spare a look back at Hotter-Girl, frankly she is horrifying. Attractive yet so, SO, tree? He flung the back door open and fell in scraping his knee and bumping his elbow. He tripped on the rug as he flung the door shut, a loud bang emanating from the action and shaking his whole house.  _ That was...so real, TOO real! _ He cried in his head. He was pressed against the door, sweating and panting.  _ Haven't had a girlfriend in so long I am horny for trees now!  _ He slumped against the door, chest heaving in rhythmic gasps.

Once Dream felt as collected as he could in this scenario. He left his place against the door. He shakily walked back to his bed, adrenaline worn through, only leaving the husk of himself. He finally felt tired enough to pass out. He fell against the bed once more, listening to the hum of the AC. He had finally fried his brain for tonight. He hadn't had a hallucination like that since he was a very small kid. He was too tired to even slip into his blankets or shuffle onto the bed properly. So he fell asleep right on the blanket, too tired to even spare a thought to the event. But as his eyes dragged to a close he could repeat only one thing.

“Hi my name is Hotter-Girl.”


End file.
